


just you and me.

by bxckysbxtch



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: (kind of) implied sexual content, Fluff, Implied Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Out, i'm soft for these two omg, implied top kim yugyeom, kim yugyeom is in love, no smut tho, yugkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxckysbxtch/pseuds/bxckysbxtch
Summary: in which jungkook sneaks out to have a little late night road trip with his boyfriend, yugyeom.





	just you and me.

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone!
> 
> a little disclaimer before you start reading; i don't really ship jungkook and yugyeom romantically, i ship it more as a bromance, but ngl the thought of them being in a relationship IS actually pretty cute and it makes me soft uwu. 
> 
> but don't worry, jikook is still and will always be my #1 ship!
> 
> ENJOY!!!!

jungkook knew what he was about to do could have consequences, but the little shit he was, he didn't give a single fuck.  
  
-  
  
jungkook knew that having a relationship in this industry wasn't easy and for the maknae, strictly forbidden; "you need to focus on the music," "you need to focus on your members," "dating is a no-no, jungkook." blah blah blah.   
  
jungkook knew that dating within the group was forbidden and dating someone from another idol group even more so.   
  
yet he couldn't help but falling in love with the maknae from got7; kim yugyeom.  
  
jungkook was 17 when he first met him, 18 when he fell in love with him and 19 when he finally asked the two months younger male to be his boyfriend. ever since then, the two were madly in love with each other and kept their little secret to themselves.  
  
luckily, both groups supported the relationship between the two maknaes, some were their number one fans, some already suspected it before jungkook and yugyeom even made it official, some who told them to be careful in public (especially their leaders) and then there were some who didn't even care but were still happy for them.  
  
-  
  
it was somewhat way past midnight and jungkook layed in his bed, wide awake and talking to his boyfriend, yugyeom. he could hear yugyeom laughing about something bambam did, something about tripping, but the only thing jungkook could focus on was yugyeom's beautiful and contagious voice and laugh. the sound was like music to his ears and made his heart skip a beat, something that didn't change since day one.  
  
"jungkookie? you still there?" yugyeom said, confusion lingering his voice after he noticed that jungkook wasn't paying attention to him.  
  
"hey, let's have a road trip," jungkook said suddenly, sitting up. a moment of silence fell upon the phone call before yugyeom spoke up.  
  
"have you seen how late it is?"  
  
"yes and guess what? i don't care."   
  
"but-"  
  
"no buts, get ready and i will pick you up in a few," before yugyeom could protest, jungkook hung up and smiled to himself.   
  
finally he could scratch that from his bucket list, something jungkook wanted to do for ages now; driving around the city, maybe stopping somewhere for a late night snack and find a place to lay under the stars.  
  
with no time wasted, jungkook threw on some sweatpants and a plain hoodie, making sure to grab the things he needed (phone, keys, wallet, a blanket) before he quietly made his way out of this room. jungkook was careful not to make too much noise while walking past his hyungs' rooms, knowing too well if seokjin woke up and saw him sneaking out this late, he'd get scolded.  
  
-  
  
the car drive to the got7 dorm didn't take long, considering the fact that there was no traffic and the streets were pretty much empty. when the building was in sight, jungkook could already see the younger waiting for him outside and he too, was wearing some casual clothing.   
  
"this is such a stupid idea," yugyeom chuckled after getting in jungkook's car and putting his seatbelt on.  
  
"oh wow, is this how you greet your boyfriend?" jungkook fake gasped but laughed afterwards, looking at yugyeom who leaned in to give him a quick peck on the lips.   
  
"much better."   
  
-  
  
"any specific destination you have in mind?" yugyeom asked, turning his head to look at jungkook who only shrugged. jungkook kept his eyes fixed on the road, but he reached over to yugyeom's side to put his hand on yugyeom's thigh, giving it a light squeeze.   
  
"no, but what matters that it's just you and me." jungkook gave the younger a soft smile and felt yugyeom's hand on top of his.   
  
after what felt like hours of driving, jungkook stopped at a small gas station to refuel and get some snacks. inside the station the two maknaes had the agony of choice, the selection of various types of snacks wasn't big, but still they couldn't decide on what to get.   
  
"come on yugyeomie, it's not that hard to choose at least one bag of chips,"  
  
"but i like all of them!"  
  
"just get what you want, i will go and get us something to drink."   
  
-  
  
  
after some fussing around and debating what to get, the two finally got what they wanted, paid for it and went back to driving. this time, yugyeom insisted to drive, saying that jungkook would get tired if he'd drive the whole time to wherever they desired.  
  
a comfortable silence filled the car, yugyeom focused on the road and jungkook quietly stared out of the window, enjoying the clear night sky, while he subconsciously placed his hand on top of yugyeom's.   
  
"look, see the spot over there?" yugyeom suddenly said, snapping jungkook put of his thoughts and following yugyeom's pointed finger. "let's stop there, i think that would be a good place."  
  
yugyeom parked the car, grabbed what they got earlier at the gas station and got out with jungkook only to be greeted with a beautiful view over the entire city.  
  
jungkook gasped quietly, his eyes lighting up at the stunning view. he walked over to where the taller maknae stood, intertwining their hands, feeling how yugyeom's thumbs softly caressed jungkook's.  
  
"this is one of the most beautiful views i've ever seen," jungkook commented in awe, clearly amazed at how mesmerizing the city lights of seoul looked combined with the dark night. the moon light and the city lights gave were enough for jungkook to look at his boyfriend, his features were softly displayed in the dim light.  
  
-  
  
yugyeom lifted jungkook onto trunk of the car, pulling him close and wrapping his hands around jungkook's slim waist. jungkook on the other hand, gave a quiet huff of disapproval, his face warming up as he wrapped his arms around yugyeom's neck.  
  
"what?" yugyeom chuckled at the older maknae, pulling him closer ever so slightly.  
  
"i don't like when you manhandle me,"  
  
"oh really? you don't seem to complain when we have sex though,"   
  
"yugyeom!" jungkook gasped with a laugh, playfully hitting yugyeom's chest who laughed only.   
  
"what, it's true!--"  
  
before yugyeom could say anything else, jungkook pulled him by his collar, pressed his lips against yugyeom's and sighed contently. it was a love filled kiss, something the two couldn't share so often and being like this, felt like pure bliss for them.  
  
it didn't take long for jungkook to move his lips against yugyeom's, the kiss quickly getting more and more heated, yugyeom gripping jungkook's waist tighter as he swiped his tongue along jungkook's bottom lip.   
  
jungkook gladly parted his lips, feeling how the younger's tongue slipped into his mouth and roamed around until their tongues danced in sync. yugyeom then bit down onto jungkook's bottom lip, dragged it with his teeth and earned a soft moan from jungkook, as the older maknae kissed his way from yugyeom's jaw down to the exposed neck, softly covering it with kisses and gently sucking at his soft spot, but making sure not to leave any marks even though jungkook wanted to just cover his neck in marks and love bites. jungkook was  making it just a little harder for yugyeom to not lose self control and taking him right there and then.  
  
"god jungkookie, i want you so bad," yugyeom breathed against jungkook's as he wrapped his legs around yugyeom's waist. "i want you just as bad baby, but you and i both know that it could be dangerous."  
  
yugyeom raised an eyebrow at him then. "huh, interesting, says the one who recklessly suggested to drive through town this late. come on, it's just you and me here."  
  
jungkook only looked at yugyeom hesitantly, but after considering it for a moment, he just smashed his lips against yugyeom's once again. "fuck me inside the car at least--"  
  
-  
  
the two enjoyed the quick one-on-one time as the night lingered on, jungkook and yugyeom spread the blanket across the hood of the car after they caught their breaths and got dressed. the hood was warm under the blanket, as yugyeom laid on top of it with jungkook resting his head on his chest, their legs tangled together.  
  
no words needed to exchanged, the comfortable silence was enough to make them feel at ease in each other's embrace. the stars shone bright up in the sky, making the atmosphere just a little more beautiful than it already was. jungkook turned his head to look at the maknae from got7 and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.  
  
"i love you so much, yugyeomie." jungkook said, just barley above a whisper, to which yugyeom smiled heartwarmingly, making his heart beat faster.  
  
"and i love you too, jungkookie." yugyeom gave jungkook a quick, but passionate filled kiss before the two went back to enjoying each other's company and the time they had left before the two maknaes needed to had back eventually.


End file.
